


Nicknames Part 2

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is too, Confessions, Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "I think it's so cute that you call him Angel."A woman in the supermarket overhears Crowley calling Aziraphale angel & thinks they're in a relationship. Crowley plays along.The ride home is a bit tense.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Nicknames Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised all you lovelies wanted more xD
> 
> This is all I can come up with at the moment & if I didn't write it now I would probably forget or just put it aside for too long. 
> 
> My point is. I hope it's okay. Okay <3
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

The ride back home was definitely not what Crowley expected. Aziraphale was silent and to make everything worse, he was sitting with his legs _away_ from Crowley. If that wasn't an indication of his obvious displeasure, Crowley didn't know what could be worse. He looked at the angel again, only stealing sideway glances through the gaps of his glasses. Crowley resisted the urge to groan at the sight; Aziraphale staring gloomily out of the window with his knees tucked close to the door.

"Come on, don't be like that."

"Like what?" Aziraphale grumbled. 

"All moody and depressed. It wasn't that bad."

"You embarrassed me."

"So being with me is embarrassing?" Crowley slammed the brakes a bit harder than he needed to. 

Aziraphale made a sound resembling a scoff and turned his head to look at Crowley, his blue eyes wide and judging.

"How could you say that? That's not what I meant."

Crowley rolled his eyes and turned the ignition off, "Sure sounded like it, Angel."

Aziraphale clamped his mouth shut, cheeks reddening as he grabbed his grocery bag and opened the door. It looked like he wanted to slam it shut but he didn't, and Crowley was silently thankful for that. He watched the angel march around the front of the car, back rigid and face scrunched up tightly on his way to the front door.

Then he turned and marched back to Crowley, "Thank you for driving me."

"Anytime." The demon said, clearly amused.

"You can come in if you like but I'm still mad at you."Aziraphale snapped and turned away.

Crowley smirked, doing his best not to outright laugh as he climbed out and shut the door. The angel really couldn't stay mad at him that long.

"Do you have everything?" He called after Aziraphale. 

"Yes. I'll be in the kitchen." 

Crowley followed him to it anyway, quiet as the angel fluttered about to pack the things he bought away. He made several displeased sounds as he worked, ignoring Crowley - not even looking at him, while he assembled everything he needed to make the icing. Honestly as this point it didn't look like he even wanted to make it anymore. 

"Okay, Angel, that's enough."

"What?" Aziraphale looked up from the packet he was reading, a frown settled between his light brows. 

"What did I do to ruffle your feathers?" Crowley dropped his glasses onto the counter top, "You can't honestly tell me you're upset because of the cute angel thing?" 

"It's not. It's - Nevermind." He avoided Crowley's penetrating eyes. 

"Out with it." 

"It's nothing." 

"Angel, don't let me _make_ you talk." His voice dropped lowly. 

Aziraphale shuddered, dropping the packet of flavouring and holding onto the counter top. 

"Stop that." 

"Stop what?" 

"You know exactly what you're doing, mister." Aziraphale pointed at him. 

"Enlighten me?" 

"You can't, you can't just pull tricks like that in public." 

Crowley raised a brow, "I didn't pull any tricks, what I said was completely true." 

Aziraphale opened his mouth but no words came from it and after several quiet seconds he closed it. Crowley pushed the barstool away from the kitchen isle, making his way around it to the other side. He tugged Aziraphale's sleeve to get him to turn. 

"I call you Angel because I want to and it's cute just like you. Why does that embarrass you?" 

"You," Aziraphale turned red again, looking down the length of their bodies to their feet, "You go too fast for me, Crowley." 

Crowley chuckled, "How is that?" 

"You could have told me you felt that way before doing that in the grocery store. It puts me on the spot and I never know when you're playing or not." 

"Oh, I never play with you. I would like to though." He grinned wickedly. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale made a move to slap his shoulder but Crowley caught his hand. 

"Yes?" 

Aziraphale shook his head, not sure what to say. Crowley took the chance and stepped closer, drawing the angel's soft hand up to his mouth. 

"So does that mean I can call you my angel now, Angel?" The demon's lips trailed over Aziraphale's knuckles. 

Aziraphale wanted to kick him in the shin but he was melting from the inside. 

"Yes." He grumbled anyway. 

_"Good. Now give me a kiss, Angel."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
